


【安菇】 残阳

by Innersol



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Melkor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innersol/pseuds/Innersol
Summary: 在努门诺尔之后，迈荣回想起过去的一些事。许多血腥变态内容，有关于安格班环境的详细描述。





	【安菇】 残阳

**Author's Note:**

> 我动手了， 因为太冷了我就自己来了。
> 
> 看好了是安菇，被逆了不负任何责任。
> 
> 人物不属于我，警告有血腥桥段，不宜青少年心理健康，有H。角色性格三观不正，不代表作者三观，试图尽量还原我心中的蘑菇和安但难免和大家所想有所偏差，接受这一点再往下看。

能伴随他走到如今的同僚，一个也没有。他们若不是葬身于日光之下，就是消散于无人知的黑暗中，再无音讯。  
人类是不足为信的，奥克更像些灵智未开的兽类。奴仆们见利忘义，时刻期盼着他露出软肋，倒台，然后他们便可以侮辱他，报复他。  
但是他没有， 仆从们死了又死，对手们也逐一去世或离去，他却依旧如一，内在的愤恨深深地燃烧着，不知缘由的渴望驱动着他，使他一刻也不停息的去做所有做得到的事。  
他谁也不倚仗，谁也不依靠。  
此刻，残破的迈雅靠在冰冷的高塔上，夜雨下的很大，冷风吹过他空洞的身体，他连抬起肢体的力量都不再有，只能依靠在石柱上，等待夜雨过去。  
他独自望向塔外浓稠的黑暗深处，那里除了飘落的雨外什么也没有。

但许久之后，他在那夜雨中看到了一个巨大的红环，深处是漆黑的，外头环绕着亮光。然后他意识到那是久已逝去的安格班的入口，他仿佛飘在夜空中，而庞大的安格班，就如地上裂开的一个大洞，里面密密麻麻排列着无数建筑，从地表附近向深处延伸下去，无数的恶灵，奥克，炎魔，巨龙，或类龙飞兽，像潮水般繁多，环绕着巨型洞穴的边缘运动着。其中纵横交错着数不胜数的街道，一切都井井有条，充满秩序。  
内侧的建筑有许多是他的作品，他花费了数不胜数的时间，测量，设计，规划，落实，翻修，如今那些时间都像逝去的潮水般暗淡了。铁地狱安格班，有着惊人的简洁，力量感和整体性的美，每一处都在空间的维度中称颂着主维拉。 塔尼魁提尔高耸入云，高居于日月之上，在寰宇和星辰之间，那么安格班就是颠倒的，倒吊的山峰，深深扎入地下。  
安格班的最深处通向哪里呢？连迈荣本人都不曾知晓，他只知道到深渊几乎是无尽的，而凭借迈雅的智识无法丈量。  
在幽暗的，深不可知的地下，可怖的无名之物在暗处移动着，蠕动着肥腻的身躯，啃食着世界的根基，它们从来也不曾止息。没人知道它们从何而来，既不属于米尔寇，亦不可能属于伊露维塔，它们是歪曲的，全无道理的生物，但却依旧活着，运动着，增殖着自身。

安格班那辉煌伟岸的建筑群，深邃如迷一样的无数隧道，如今全然被冰冷的海水淹没，沉入了海下。一切的财富，辛劳，记忆和知识也都随之逝去了，再也无法追回。

但现在，它们却实实在在地出现在眼前，只是视角和空间都是错位的，明明是抬首仰视，看到的景象却像俯瞰一般。  
迈荣向下降去，深入建筑群间，巡逻的士兵发现了他，但却无人阻挠。夜雨还在下，因此四下都寂静无声，只有氤氲的雾气慢慢地飘起来，掩盖住了安格班的阴翳。  
在火光照耀不到的地方，安格班的黑暗是稠密而有形的，迈荣穿过它，穿过熟悉的每一处建筑，厅堂，一路向下。没人注意到他，没人理睬这个落魄而无力的迈雅，建筑高耸又幽深，而光是很些微的，只供那些凡人奴仆们勉强能够看清，大部分的路段完全隐没在黑暗中，若是凡人，摸索着前行，究其一生也不能到达底处。  
尽管他此刻孱弱不堪，失去了几乎所有力量，但他熟悉这地方就像熟悉自身一般，他的精神与安格班相连，于是没有路径会对他封锁，没有守卫会盘查他。他在黑暗中径直向下，惊扰了盘踞其中的蜥蜴和蜘蛛，在一个转角，一个畸形消瘦，皮包着骨头，恍若干尸的人体背对着他，因为他的存在而恐惧不已，抱着脑袋蜷缩在满是灰尘的角落里。  
迈荣停了下来，检视了那个蜷缩在此的生物。不能称其为“人”，已经全然丧失了做人的资格。那东西意识到了迈雅的目光，害怕地颤抖着，却连逃跑的力气都没有，只能低头把自己埋在尘埃当中。  
而迈荣没有犹豫，他用了自己虚弱的最后半分力量，入侵了那生物的精神，那生物在剧痛之下挣扎着，拼命抵抗着，但那反抗就算对如今的迈荣来说，也太微弱了些。于是他阴狠地绞杀了那生物的意志，一瞬间内它的眼睛就失了光，从活人变成了死物。它口中流下了肮脏的血，抽搐着失去活力，倒在地上不再动弹。  
迈荣感受到它的能量传递了过来，虽然微弱但聊胜于无，那刺骨的寒冷总算减轻了些，但雨还在下，厅堂里也漏着雨，地上到处都是积水，折射着昏暗地微光。  
周围躲在暗处的生灵因为这动静都四散开来，此刻静默更甚了，空气仿佛凝滞了一般，永恒不灭的寂静占领着这里。墙上绘满了古旧的文字和记述，但大多被黑暗隐匿着，只有金和银不时闪烁着微弱的亮光。  
他继续向下，路过无数个阴冷的厅堂，大多都弃置了，安格班的地穴数不胜数，且依旧在无穷无尽地增加着。  
在深处，他终于接近了，在一个长厅尽头，两个炎魔傲慢地分立左右，如塔般耸立着，挡住了中央的大门，迈荣走近前去，走进了火光下。  
炎魔睥睨地扫视他，好像在检视微不足道地虫类一般。  
令一位用鼻子发出不屑地喘息声，身子却纹丝不动。  
迈荣感到血涌上脑袋，他费尽心力走到这里，却被挡在门外。  
无论如何就此罢休，他只是想见上一面，见上那个存在...  
左侧的炎魔睁开了一只眼睛，从高处看着他，目光浑浊，半饷，它说话了，好像岩石在震动：“走开。”  
迈荣站在原地，冷淡地看着它。  
右侧的炎魔亦开口了：“安格班的臣属，这不是你该来的地方，回到你的位置上，”突然，它俯下身来，迈荣几乎能感到它身上的灼热，随后，它叹息道，“等一等，”声音好像地底的鼓声，“这好像是戈索尔。”  
另一位也沉默了，然后发出了尖锐的大笑，到处回响着，“‘残忍的戈索尔’，不过几日不见，竟沦落成这样了，还敢回到主人面前！’”  
迈荣看着它，只觉得这讽刺中也带着种久别重逢的悲哀。  
但他无论如何必须经过这里，于是他握紧左手，不知何故，一个柄状物出现在了手中，好像一直就在那里似的。  
他不需思考，条件反射似的抡起了满是倒刺的铁鞭，朝着那发话的炎魔狠狠甩去，那鞭子直接抽在了炎魔笑容未落的脸上，将其打的向后趔趄了几步，炎魔捂着脸，岩浆般的血从指间流下。  
迈荣听到自己的声音既高亢又冷酷，“滚开，蛆虫，这是命令！我有要事禀报主米尔寇。”  
那炎魔撑开翅膀朝他大吼了一声，像是要扑上来一般，但另一位炎魔则沉下脸来，缓缓的把那铁门推开了...

于是，他拖着那鞭子就走进了内殿里，内殿完全是他的作品，长廊有着完美的结构，对称而简洁，复杂而极有秩序地排列着，这是他精心设计的，但维拉全然不在乎。米尔寇蔑视这些，甚至肆意修改，破坏，把这地方的秩序感全然毁掉了，黑色的大理石倒插着，肆无忌惮地生长，厅堂顶上，方解石无意义的扩张着，时不时闪烁亮光。  
迈荣朝前走去，只发现那大殿整个的错了位，扭曲着，他越是往前，便越是偏离终点，而直行是做不到的。于是他只好顺着那路朝下走，地面弯弯曲曲，最终停在了一个锁上的门前。  
他意识到那扇门难以言喻的熟悉，却对其背后的空间却茫然无知。  
迈雅本不会遗忘的，但他已经被撕扯，歪曲，衰弱到了一个未尝有人达到的境地，关于早年的记忆都朦胧而错乱，他立在门前，看着那铸造完美的石门，用他自己的语言命令道：  
Badzurz Dagronk  
于是那门径自开了。

扑面而来的是一股腥味，以及长久封闭的室内的那种空气混浊和沉滞的味道。地面被努力清洗过，可是掩盖不掉层层叠叠的血迹和其他污秽，迈荣只想快点穿过这里去其他地方，但室内太黑了，于是他升起亮光。  
昏黄色的光线把这地方照亮了，他才发现地上源源不断地有黑红色的污水从墙上流下来，一直流到沟槽里，然后从那沟渠一直通向某处。 他抬头往墙上看，检视是那血水是从什么地方留下来的...

墙上，油腻腻地反着光，那墙并非是石质的，反而似乎富有机理。他仔细一看，那墙的表面是肉质的，什么东西被钉在了墙上，还在缓缓蠕动着，钉子有规律的分布着，冷酷而且精密，每平方米大约6个...完美的把那东西嵌在墙上。  
并不是只有这面墙上有，而是所有的壁上都密密麻麻地遍布着，一直延展到看不见的深处，挂满了这样似死非活的肉块，但是，迈荣知道它们——他们，是活生生的，只是被剥夺了面部和手脚，被永远地被囚禁在这里，忍受着难以描述的苦痛命运，无望的活着，被困在肉质监狱里，不可言语也不可终结自己。

水渠中穿来噗通声，迈荣扭过头去，发现那沟槽中并非空无一物，血水和污物之间，像蛆一样肥大笨拙的东西爬动着，只不过体型大到与人类类似。 他弯下身走近前去，把那东西翻过来，看到的是在那肢体上端，存在着一张歪曲的，但仍能辨认出来的面部。  
这东西——像精灵或者人类一样，有着眼睛，鼻子和嘴，不过都像被硫酸腐蚀过模糊，耳朵也被剁去了，它的下半身有缝合的痕迹，似乎是把人的肢体全数砍去后，与某种肉虫的躯体缝合在了一起，然后又被抛弃在此处，终日活在血水和排泄物中，以此为食而机械地生存着。  
它的目光很浑浊，好像被污物感染了，灵智大约早已丧失。  
而水渠在一个深深的洞前停止了，所有的血水都从这里流到地下去，没人知道那下面是什么，只是密不透风的黑暗和时不时传来的咀嚼声。

就在他检视着这些东西时，不远处传来了急促的脚步声。  
迈荣抬头，只见一个人提着油灯从拐角处跑了出来，待他看清，那是一个‘埃尔达’。如果还能如此称呼的话，此人病态的消瘦，但还保留着精灵的体面。  
这么说，这是奴隶中的一个。  
他脑袋很昏沉，这里的空气也太过闷热了些，他踱步向前。  
那埃尔达见了他，明显的颤抖了一下，随即慌张地跪着，把头埋在地上。迈荣想绕过他走过去，但那精灵开口道：  
“我主，不知道您回来了，一切都按着您的意愿在执行。”  
见到迈荣沉默，那精灵更加害怕了，近乎是蜷缩着。但迈荣没有理睬他，直接跨过他走了过去。  
那精灵许久从地上爬起来，并不在意沾在身上的污秽，他见迈荣走远了，这才颤颤巍巍地逃开。  
自然，迈荣想到， 除了他，这还会是谁的手笔呢？ 他走下石阶，看到精灵奴隶们在有条不紊的锯下同类的肢体，所有那些奴隶都目光呆滞，仿佛死去了一般，一切都是寂静无声的，因为迈荣厌恶任何无序，任何杂乱无章和噪音，所以绝大部分奴隶都已被割去了舌头，然后用他们永恒而卑贱的生命在此劳役着，残害着同类。

工作台的对面，锁着一个看上去是新来的埃尔达，是战俘吗？ 他有着淡淡的金发和布着伤疤的脸，眼神里还有未熄灭的怒火。他就被拴在那里，被迫看着同伴被同类肢解，被丢进污秽的沟槽里，默默等待着即将降临在他身上的相同命运。  
这又是哪一位？ 他搜刮自己的记忆，但一无所获。  
他走过去抬起他的下巴，那精灵的眼中忽然浮现出了极端的憎恶。迈荣独自思索着，这可能是一位诺多。  
于是索伦拿掉了他嘴上的布条。  
那精灵低下头来试图咬他的手，却被迈荣反手一拳打翻在地。  
那精灵向后倒去，碰到了许多仪器，各种东西掉在了地上，引起了一番巨响。那些奴隶埃尔达都停下了手上工作，麻木地抬头看着他们。  
那精灵支起身来，用沙哑的嗓子低吼道：“你会不得好死的，索伦，你必不得善终，你和你的贼主都是如此——你会受尽痛苦然后巴不得自杀，但谁也不会饶恕你，你去死，你活该去死——我至死也不会告诉你任何事。”  
迈荣只觉得冷酷的笑意从内部蔓延上来，他无法自制地弯曲了嘴角。  
“当然，你不会有那个机会死去了。”他说着，蹲了下来，直视着那骄傲尚存的诺多的双目，“而我，我会活得比你们任何一个王国都长，我会摧毁你们每一座城墙，不管是刚多林的，纳国斯隆德的，多瑞亚斯的，还是伊瑞詹的，”他在最后那里停顿了一下，“杀光每一个精灵，每一个诺多，直到中洲被清理的一干二净。”他压低了声音，难以自制的流露出戏谑和笑意，“啊，而且这一切已经发生了，只是你无缘见到罢了。”  
那个诺多因为最后一句话而怔住了，半饷后，他说：“你疯了。当然，像你这样的家伙怎么可能忍受自己而不发疯呢。”  
迈荣好像听到了什么笑话一样，他随手拿起地上一块锈迹斑斑的铁皮，在诺多能反应过来之前直接插进了那家伙的手心里，然后碾压数次，那诺多未能忍住，惨叫了起来。  
随后，他又把那铁片拔出，手心流下了一个大洞，血水潺潺流出，迈荣没有在意，他伸手摁住诺多的嘴，然后用铁片慢慢地割下了这个埃尔达的舌头，埃尔达在地上抽搐着，试图反抗，但迈荣是强而有力的，他死死地把精灵摁在地上，而他的手法又异常娴熟——好像千百次做过一般。那精灵在地上呜咽着，挣扎着，但一切都没有用。  
难以言语的冷笑，冰冷的快感划过他的心头——几乎令人头晕目眩——他纯粹因为别人的苦痛而如痴如醉——大脑一片麻木的空白，单纯沉浸在此刻受害者无能为力的惨痛中，几乎连耳边的哀嚎也听不清，他看着他怎样徒劳的挣扎，然后抽出锐器，反复在那精灵苍白的腹上穿刺着，留下一个又一个血洞......  
最终他回过神来时，那个精灵已经一动不动了，他麻木地从地上站起，把双手从开膛破肚的温热尸体从拿了出来，血流的到处都是，肠子也滑到了外面。那个精灵的尸体，脸，都面目全非了，甚至不能看出几刻前他还是活生生的。  
所有的奴隶都逃开不见了，他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，却发现满手都是污秽。  
如何会至此呢？ 他以前从不会这么容易失去自控，从不会做没意义的折磨，漠然的空虚填满了他。  
他抛下了那精灵，有些摇晃地向外走出，他来此只有一个目的，从来也没有别的目的，而刚才那一刻，他竟然在刹那间忘记了。 他一路小跑地冲了出去，推开了门，外面是一个漫长的，望不到尽头的向下的隧道，布着忽明忽暗的光。于是他顺着那隧道向下走，一直走了很长时间...那隧道实在是太漫长了...即便对于一个迈雅来说。  
于是，在那向下的过程中，在那漫长而乏味的时间里，迈荣又想起了别的事。

——————  


他看到维拉在血红的日轮下拔出黑剑*，神色阴郁，他永远也无法理解黑维拉的想法，就像其他任何一个迈雅一样，他只想在维拉的疯狂下活下来。  
大地是黑色的，像液体一样缓慢地流淌，深红色的裂痕像血管一样遍布，里面，岩浆缓缓地流淌着。  
他疯狂的恋慕着神秘而难解的维拉，维拉的思维无人能懂，万事万物都仇恨他，有时迈荣沉思到，维拉是多么孤独。  
他知道，把米尔寇和其他维拉隔开的，不是别的，而是他那天生的残缺，是被赋予了欲望却未给予能力，那种扭曲制约下的空虚。  
他一回忆起来，就想起米尔寇那石雕般冷漠地面孔，上面布着深深浅浅的划痕，他的眼瞳也是可怖的，漠然地注视着虚无。  
那张脸，总是笼罩在黑雾与烟尘之中，不在仆从面前显露，故而迈荣愈发恋慕他，把注视那面孔当做独自享有的殊荣。 因此当凡人闯进来，冒犯了维拉，夺走了宝钻逃跑之时，迈荣更是妒恨地发狂，想尽了折磨那凡人的一切手段。只因他想到，维拉的尊荣如何被下贱之人一览无余，他就恨上心头，只想将那人千刀万剐。  
但是，维拉从来也不在意他。  
这他是知道的，不但如此，迈荣觉得，维拉甚至厌恶他。  
只不过大多数时候，米尔寇甚至看不到他，他是个恪尽职守而又默不作声的工具，觉得他既没有愿望，也没有激情，或者说即便有，米尔寇也不在意。  
与此相反，迈荣一直都注视着维拉，在日月升起来之前，在那篇流淌着岩浆的深黑色荒原上，迈荣潜伏在暗处，看着米尔寇在大地上阔步独行。他没来的及离开，或者说不想离开，岩浆无法灼伤他，他只感到温热，自己的魂灵因为不明的原因而紧张地跳动着，阴暗的维拉要么没有发现他，要么根本不在乎，于是他浑身发颤地在那里看着，看着维拉把黑剑提了起来，划破了自己的胸口，黑色的血液泛着金光，顺着他的躯体潺潺而下。  
那时，维拉还未失去改变形体的能力，其能量还仿佛无穷无尽，被割裂开的肉身带着雕塑般的美，巍然不动，而米尔寇好像感觉不到疼痛，他任由自己的血液流到地上，然后顺着岩石的缝隙没入地下。  
彼时，他尚不能理解维拉自残的行为，而后他了解了，米尔寇通过那种方式，和阿尔达结合在了一起。  
他只记得那时他心里如何燃起了对神秘的敬畏和怪异的爱，他爱着黑维拉的每一部分，包括他的肉身，他的痛苦，他那掀开的伤口和流下的血。  
那种爱是悖德的，全然不该出现在一个谦卑的铸造迈雅的心中...

*太阳并不是真实存在的，只是存在于他的想象当中


End file.
